The Fox of Bullworth
by Jaykid1
Summary: When Naruto is falsely accused of a wrong he didn't commit and is expelled from his old high school, the only place that will take him is Bullworth Academy, a school known for it's bullying problem. What happens when Naruto is dragged into several hi-jinks and troublesome problems? And who's the pretty tomboy with a rough exterior but a heart of gold?


**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't be doing anymore stories for awhile but this one came to me from watching several YouTube videos and my own imagination. Plus the fact that this is the only story of it's kind, I am a pioneer.**

 **But seriously, Bully and Naruto... I'm shocked no one's made a fic for this before. Anyway, the pairing is Naruto X Fem. Jimmy or Jennifer (Jenny or Jen) Hopkins. No Naruto won't be a shinobi, just a regular kid... a regular kid with above average physical capabilities plus the typical teenage angst, peer pressure and awkwardness that comes with being in high school along with the sexual frustration that everyone went through when they went through puberty. Ah, to be young and stupid again.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have to tell you that I don't own Naruto or Bully because the Cocksuckers, err... elected officials don't think it's completely obvious that I don't!**

-000-

Naruto Namikaze was not happy, not happy at all. Two weeks ago he had been set up by some of so called friends to be the fall guy in a vandalism that led to a near school wide brawl. Needless to say, Naruto was expelled and was nearly sent to juvy as a result. If that wasn't bad enough, the only school that would take him was some boarding school in Bullworth, New England called Bullworth Academy. Apparently the place specialized with 'troubled' youths and made them 'respectable' members of society. Sure Naruto got into a few scuffles here and there trying to defend himself but he wasn't a bad kid, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Naruto had shaggy sun-kissed blonde hair that went well with his tan skin and bright blue eyes that he inherited from his father. He was wearing a simple black tee under an orange and black jacket. He had on dark blue denim jeans and black tennis shoes. He also had a studded earring in his left ear. Naruto currently sat in the back of his parents car with a scowl on his face.

Naruto's mother Kushina turned slightly from the passenger seat to look at him. "Naruto, sweetie, it's not that bad." She said gaining her son's attention.

"Your mother's right kid. At least now your away from all those brats that would always mess with you." Naruto's father Minato said as he drove through Bullworth Town to get to the school.

"I appreciate what you two are trying to do but this is a school for troubled youths remember, there's probably more maniac's here than there were at the other place." He said with a slight growl.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other concerned. They knew their son was innocent but couldn't prove it. Before more could be said, Minato pulled up to the school. "Well, looks like this is the place." Minato said. Naruto took one look at the school behind the gate and just knew this was gonna suck. Naruto grabbed his travel bag and skateboard and got out of the car.

"Good luck sweetie, please try not to get in trouble." Kushina said as she hugged her son.

"No promises." He said as he hugged her back.

"Good luck kid." Minato said as he ruffled his son's hair as he looked at the school. "You might just need it." He added.

"Thanks dad, that, that really helps." Naruto said sarcastically. After saying goodbye to his parents and watching them drive off, Naruto turned his attention to the gate... the closed gate. "How the hell am I suppose to get in this bitch anyway?" He asked himself out loud.

Naruto's attention was taken from the gate when he heard another car pull up. Turning he saw a car with an old man in the drivers seat and what looked like a hooker in the passenger seat. Suddenly the back door opened and out stepped a girl with short, undercut hair who kicked the door shut. Looking her over he saw she was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off her large full breast and flat stomach under a brown jacket. She had on blue skinny jeans that showed off her wide hips that tucked into black combat boots. She watched as the car practically peeled out and quite literally left her in the dust. "By mom, enjoy your honeymoon with your eighth husband. Whore." She said sarcastically before she turned and saw Naruto. Getting a good look at her face, Naruto saw that she had freckles across her nose, a sharp chin and a button nose and soft brown eyes. He didn't miss they way she looked him up and down appreciatively. He could only guess he had a similar look on his face. "You the welcoming committee?" She asked.

"No, new student. You?" He asked.

"Same." She replied. "Jennifer Hopkins, call me Jenny."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly a new voice spoke up. "You must be the new students." Naruto and Jenny turned to see a middle aged woman who suddenly approached. "We've been expecting you two. I'm Ms. Danvers. Welcome to Bullworth Academy." She said.

"More like Bull-Shit Academy." Naruto said under his breath, making Jenny snort in amusement.

The lady apparently missed the jib. "I'm sure you'll both be very happy here, very happy indeed..." Suddenly the act that both teens knew she was putting on vanished. "Anyway I can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little boys and girls. I've got a man to make happy." She said with a seductive tone that disturbed Naruto a bit. "The headmaster is expecting you children, in his study." She said motioning to the school. "I wouldn't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting. He's a brilliant man, brilliant." She said in that same disturbingly seductive voice before she left.

"The fuck kinda name is Crabblesnitch?" Naruto thought out loud as he and Jenny started walking. Being so close to her now, Naruto saw that his 5'10 frame practically towered over her's. If he had to guess, he'd say she was 5'1 maybe 5'2.

Jenny shrugged. "What kind of a name is Naruto?" She asked.

"It's Japanese." He said. Jenny sent him a confused look and looked him over again. Already having an idea on what she was thinking, he spoke. "I'm Japanese-American. Both my parents are Japanese-American. I tend to lean more toward the American side of the family." He said.

"Oh, I see." Jenny said. "Does it mean anything?" She asked slightly interested.

"Roughly translated, Naruto means Maelstrom, Uzumaki means Whirlpool and Namikaze means Wave Wind." He said.

As the two were walking, some guy with a untucked white Bullworth shirt and brown hair stood in Jenny's way. "Hey baby, nice legs. When do they open?"

Before the idiot knew what happened, Jenny reached out and gripped his balls and squeezed, causing the boy squeel and Naruto to cross his legs. "They open the same time I twist theses off, want me to open them?" She said in a sinfully sweet voice. The poor boy shook his head so fast Naruto was surprised he didn't get vertigo. Jenny let go of the boys privates but quickly replaced it with her knee. Poor boy went down and didn't get back up. Jenny didn't spare him a glance as she stepped over him and continued on her merry way.

"Damn." Naruto said uncrossing his legs and falling into step with her.

"Hmph, I've had to deal with moron's like him since these grew in." She said motioning to her breast. "If nothing else, at least it let me teach myself how to fight." She said as they entered the building.

"I know what that's like, dealing with morons who think they can walk over you until deliver a swift ass kicking. Of course if do that your suddenly the bad guy." He said.

"Ain't that the truth." Jenny said as they entered the office and were ushered straight to Crabblesnitch's office.

As soon as they entered, an older middle-aged man with the side of his hair graying looked up and saw them. "Ah, Ms. Hopkins and Mr. Namikaze I presume."

 _'No shit Sherlock.'_ Naruto thought as he walked in and sat down in one of the chairs while Jenny sat in the one next to him.

"Now Ms. Hopkins, we'll start with you." Dr. Crabblesnitch said as he pulled Jenny's file. "You've done a lot of naughty thing haven't you young lady? Insubordination, bad language and violent conduct. Oh I'm scared of you young lady." Crabblesnitch listed off.

 _'Wow. This girl don't play.'_ Naruto thought.

"And you Mr. Namikaze, your record is probably worst. Vandalization of School property, instigating a school wide riot and your history of violence is worse than Ms. Hopkins' here." Crabblesnitch sneered.

"Not my fault." Naruto said shaking his head. "I have never once started a fight with anyone... I've finished several but I've never started one." Naruto said causing Jenny to cover her mouth to keep from laughing outright.

"Well, I'll make this short. You two are going to keep your noses clean, or we'll clean them for you. Now, classes start in an hour, I suggest you get to your dorms and get your uniforms on. Don't be late. Now be on your ways." Crabblesnitch said dismissing them.

Naruto and Jenny looked at one another and left. They'd been on campus maybe half an hour and they already hated this place.

-000-

 **This seems like a good place to stop. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
